


Starving

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Got a little spicy at the end but remains family friendly, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Pre Debut Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok gets back from a long day of schedules to a skinship starved Jinhyuk.





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> @Wooseoki12 needed some fluff so here's my attempt,  
> Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> NOTE: The boys are MY prediction for the debut line up this Friday so don't @ me if your boy is not mentioned or you don't agree with one I used ok?

Wooseok comes back to their dorm after he's freed from his schedules for the day, or at least he hopes it remains that way and the rain doesn't stop, it was his saving grace that made the photoshoot he was meant to do for a skincare brand be pushed back to the next sunny day.

He's greeted by Yohan and Eusang who are playing a videogame on the living area's big TV screen, Hyungjun sprawled over the couch while his older members sit on the floor in front of it.

"Oh, Wooseok is back!" Hyungjun sits up to be able to face him properly, his big sparkly eyes shining with excitement and Wooseok can't help but think how much he resembles a puppy, if he had a tail he's sure it would be wagging behind him "You can save Minkyu from Jinhyuk now that you're here!"

Eusang and Yohan chuckle at what Hyungjun had just said while Wooseok stares at him confused. Save Minkyu from Jinhyuk? Had the younger boy gotten in trouble with him? Had he made a mess somewhere in the dorm and Jinhyuk was making sure he cleaned it up? It has happened before so he wouldn't be so surprised but Hyungjun had helped him when that happened so why was he expecting Wooseok to _save_ Minkyu?

"Little Hyunjun is jealous Jinhyuk won't stop cuddling Minkyu," Wooseok glances back at the kitchen room from where Seungwoo is walking out of, a glass of water on his hand that he hands to him. Wooseok thanks him and lifts it up to his lips to drink, he had already drunk his whole water bottle hours ago and their manager seemed so occupied Wooseok didn't have the heart to ask him to get him another one.

"He's skinship starved since you're so busy lately and Seungwoo refuses to cuddle him," Yohan says before he lets out a loud groan, his character on the TV screen defeated by Eusang's "And I'm not going to take his place either, no sir," No one needed Yohan to add that last part since everyone knows Yohan doesn't enjoy skinship, unless you're _small and cute_ like Hyungjun that is, then you're ok.

Wooseok turns to Seungwoo looking at him with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. Seungwoo crosses his arms in front of his chest and gives him that gentle smile of his "I'm not going to be a replacement when Jinhyuk is missing his _cute and soft boyfriend_ " His voice is soft but the teasing tone on it is unmistakable.

"Oooohh~!" Wooseok's face heats up as the _kids_ react loudly to Seungwoo's tease. He's glad they were supportive of him and Jinhyuk and even helped them keep it a secret from their staff but he didn't need the teasing that came with them knowing thank you very much. He's too tired to even glare at the younger boys so he just walks towards the room he shares with Jinhyuk and the unfortunate Minkyu.

The bedroom is small so once he opens the door he sees them, Minkyu sitting on his bed with Jinhyuk's Switch on his lap and his eyes focused on the small screen. Jinhyuk is behind him, his arms wrapped around the younger's torso as Minkyu sits between his open legs, his back leaning against Jinhyuk's chest.

Jinhyuk looks up to see who has opened their bedroom door, his eyes widening when he finds Wooseok standing there "Wooseok you're back early!" The smile that blooms in his face is bright, his eyes squinting with how broad it is and Wooseok feels the corners of his lips curve upwards in a smile of his own.

Minkyu greets him too, sneaking off the bed once Jinhyuk's arms unwrap around him. He walks out of the room with his eyes still glued to the console's screen. Wooseok closes the door behind him and Jinhyuk stands up, in only a couple long strides standing before him.

His long arms wrap around Wooseok's small waist, pulling him close to him. Jinhyuk leans down to be able to push his face against Wooseok's neck nuzzling him in a way that makes a chuckle escape Wooseok, his breath tickling his neck. Wooseok wraps his own arms around Jinhyuk and takes in a deep breath, the stress and tension he had been building up over the last couple of hectic days slowly melting away from his body.

A few minutes later they're laying down on the lower bunk bed that belongs to Jinhyuk, their legs entangled and their arms still wrapped around each other. Jinhyuk's right hand moves up and down Wooseok's back in a soothing motion, Wooseok holding onto Jinhyuk enjoying the feeling of being in his boyfriend's arms.

"I miss you," Jinhyuk mutters, his voice barely above a whisper. Wooseok's heart aches to hear the longing in Jinhyuk's tone. He tightens the hold he has on him before he looks up at Jinhyuk's face.

"I know and I miss you too," Wooseok leans closer to press a chaste kiss on Jinhyuk's chin, too close yet too far to Jinhyuk's lips. The older male pouts clearly not happy Wooseok had not properly kissed him and that makes Wooseok smile, adoration on his doe eyes at how cute Jinhyuk can be "Ok ok."

Jinhyuk's lips are warm under Wooseok's, still chapped from Jinhyuk's habit of biting and licking them but Wooseok can't complain, no when he enjoys kissing him so much regardless of it. Wooseok breaks the kiss and slightly leans back but before he can say anything Jinhyuk follows after him kissing him once again, the hand on Wooseok's back moving up to cradle his face instead tilting him to the side so he can deepen the kiss.

Wooseok basically melts against Jinhyuk, a small whine crawling up his throat into Jinhyuk's mouth when his tongue finds his. His hands grab fistfuls of Jinhyuk's shirt, his toes inside his socks curl and he wants the moment to never end, to completely lose himself in Jinhyuk's kiss, in his arms, in him.

They break apart when the need to breathe is too big to ignore but Jinhyuk doesn't waste a single moment, his lips kissing their way down Wooseok's neck as the younger gasps and allow himself to turn to lay on his back instead of his side, Jinhyuk leaning over him. Jinhyuk's thigh between Wooseok's legs moves up, dangerously close but before he can move it any further the door of their room is flung open.

Wooseok pushes Jinhyuk off him, the older falling on his back next to him as Wooseok raises himself up on his forearms to look at Seungwoo who stares at him with an unimpressed face still holding onto the doorknob.

"First up, lock the door if you're going to do anything rated we have kids in here and second I'm sorry to interrupt but manager called, your photoshoot will still be held today just changed into an indoors one, they have the props ready to make it look like as if you were out on a sunny day, "Jinhyuk whines loudly next to Wooseok, his arms sneaking around Wooseok's waist and pulling him closer as he pushes his face against Wooseok's chest "Manager will be here to pick you up any moment now so get ready, go to the bathroom and fix your hair, also your lip tint that Jinhyuk just sucked off."

And with that Seungwoo gives him a thumbs up before he closes the door leaving Jinhyuk alone with Wooseok once again if only for a few moments.

"I have to leave Jinhyuk, come on let me go," Wooseok asks using a tone as gentle as possible but Jinhyuk shakes his head no without moving it away from Wooseok's chest. Wooseok lets out a sigh lifting a hand to brush Jinhyuk's hair back. He also doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay inside the rest of the day with Jinhyuk but he can't do that, it's not an option for them right now. "I'll be back, I'll make sure to finish the photoshoot as early as possible you know I can do it,"

The promise in Wooseok's tone does the trick, Jinhyuk leaning back to face him. Wooseok smiles down at him, fighting back a laugh at the smudge of the pink lip tint Jinhyuk had somehow been able to get on his lips just like Seungwoo had guessed.

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

"Also let Minkyu breathe you know Hyungjun gets jealous if you hog all his attention."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
